Dragon Age Origins: Happy Endings
by Heroes-Legacy
Summary: Ferelden- No Thedas, had been left to the care of several young Wardens. The tales of their heroism have been told and the bards have sang their songs. But what was the real price to save all of Thedas? What was lost and can never be reclaimed? And what did the Wardens gain? This was their beginning, and their ending. (Multi-Warden Story)


**Chapter 1**

Epona couldn't tell what she had been feeling as she spiralled to her death. She was falling rapidly just like the other shemlen had been, Riordan, the Senior Warden from Orlais who had been sent here during the Blight which they were currently still facing.

Or at least, which her companions were now facing.

Because she would die soon. Of course she didn't know if it would be from the fall from Fort Drakon itself or if her body would be crushed completely once she hit the ground but either way Epona knew she wouldn't survive much longer.

Epona only hoped for one thing. One single wish to come true before the Archdemon and she perished. The Archdemon would die, she had left the right people, or even _**person**_ capable of it.

Lawrien Amell.

She even remembered the first time she met Lawrien Amell, the time where Epona had thought she had lost everything in her life. Tamlen. Her Clan. They had shoved her at the Wardens once she showed signs of the corruption and even though she knew they had been trying to protect her it had hurt that they didn't let _**her**_ make that choice.

The choice of how she would die.

She made the choice now. She choose to fall.

She fell for those up their on Fort Drakon still. Where Lawrien would till be standing, hopefully not grieving and snivelling but tall and angry, Epona would hope she would be giving the last of her strength to finally end the Archdemon and save Ferelden- No. To save their friends.

And even that was the wrong word. Epona believed the word was 'their family', a word she had only given her clan and never in a hundreds years did she ever think she would give that to anyone else.

Especially when she first joined the Grey Wardens.

* * *

"Epona!"

She nearly winced at the high-pitched shriek that rattled inside her skull as she narrowed her eyes over at the newcomer rushing over to her. The blonde shemlen was grinning brightly, waving her hand to try and catch her attention.

Of course her shrieking was _**already**_ effective at that.

Epona though caught sight of the brunette who was always lurking nearby the more irritating shemlen, this one was more intelligent and always seemed to have this cold, calculating glint in her eyes which she had found dangerous. Whenever this particular shemlen was around she was careful to try disguise her own frustration. Thankfully though the blonde finally approached, frowning at the tree Epona was currently in before leaping at it.

And although Epona did not want this shemlen nearby, it was rather amazing to watch her somehow slide down a tree's trunk, frowning and whining every time she couldn't climb the tree. It made Epona feel strangely better about herself, that there were some places that the shemlen couldn't reach.

"Epona!" The shemlen called to her, pouting like Merril would normally do when she and Tam- When she was teased by any of the clan members... But the blonde's shierking caught her attention again. "Help me up!"

Epona raised an eyebrow, frowning down at the shemlen. "And why would I do that?"

The blonde only grinned though, seemingly undetermined even though Epona was speaking to her as coldly as possible. "Because we're friends!"

Another point to be made about this particular shemlen. See Epona had been recruited for the Grey Wardens when she had got infected by the Darkspawn Taint, her own clan had thrown her out to the Wardens, not even giving her a say in how she wanted to die. It had hurt her when she was turned away by all her loved ones, hardly been given a kind word as she was forced to leave with a shemlen who had supposedly saved her.

Commander of Ferelden's Grey Wardens, Duncan.

Now she was a Warden-Recruit, waiting to take part in the ritual called The Joining, which of course like so many Grey Warden secrets, had been shared with none of her fellow 'newbies', as a strange white haired flat-eared elf keeps calling her.

Now anyone who was a Warden, even if it was a recruit, was considered a 'friend' to this blonde shemlen who was currently grinning at her, still trying to figure a way up as the brunette finally reached them during her leisurely stroll. Epona watched the brunette arch an eyebrow back at her before glancing at the blonde _**still**_ attempting to climb the tree.

Which wasn't exactly that difficult!

"Lawrien." The brunette called to her, and the thing was that the blonde always seemed to listen to her, always stopped what she was doing or always showed at least some sign of awareness. "We had a message to deliver to Epona, remember?"

The shemlen- Lawrien, replied frowning in frustration. "But I can't get up the tree to tell her!"

"Can you not tell her from down here?"

"Of course not Ciara!"

Lawrien Amell, that was the blonde shemlen, and Ciara Howler, the brunette, were both Junior Wardens, they took The Joining together from what she heard, along with another one of their companions, Dexter Surana. He was the white haired flat-ears who seemed to try and deliberately irritate her.

And Epona reluctantly admitted that he usually succeeded.

The brunette's voice attracted her attention this time as they both attempted to block out the blonde's protests, though while Epona felt like she failed to, the brunette seemed perfectly at peace. "Duncan has finally had the decency to return. Admittedly with several new recruits."

"New recruits?" Epona frowned, so far she had met the two shemlens, Daveth and Jory, both who she disliked.

Ciara just seemed to smile though. "Two dwarves from Orzammar, an elf from Denerim and a human from Highever. A little mix I should say."

Epona frowned when she heard about the elf from Denerim. Many shemlen counted the flat-ears as their people, which seemed to be the case when the blonde shemlen introduced her to the white haired flat-ears, but he did not seem fascinated and in fact seemed rather dismissal, which infuriated her. She would had thought he would want to hear of his people, their history.

They would one day teach the flat-ears, but would it be too late by then?

"So the Commander is here now?" Epona decided to ask, frowning at the fact that the pair still hadn't left.

"Yep! You're gonna do The Joining soon!" The blonde shemlen beamed before blinking owlishly at Ciara who tilted her head. "Alistair is gonna be with them yeah?"

"He was picked to be the Junior to accompany them, correct." And Epona thanked the Creators for that small miracle.

While it could have been someone more sensible like the brunette, it was thankfully not the blonde shemlen girl.

"Currently our newest recruits are gathering everyone, but since it is rare that anyone can find you we decided to join the search party." Ciara mentioned as Epona allowed herself to fall out of the tree, bracing her feet for the landing, the grass creassing her bare feet gently. "Shall we head there?"

"But Ciara! The tree!" The blonde shemlen protested, but Epona ignored her protest as she strode past, only barely hearing the brunette's retort.

"It will still be here when we get back."

* * *

"Ah, so I see everyone has finally gathered here." The shemlen Commander, Duncan, mused, his eyes taking in everyone in their small group before he nodded to himself. "Fausten? You said you had news?" He turned to the white haired shemlen who seemed to look disinterested in the entire affair.

"Yeah. I want to retire from being the Constable." Fausten grumbled, earning a raised eyebrow and so the shemlen grunted. "Fine. The battle so far had appeared to be going well but I fear we're facing what happened in the Fourth Blight."

"What do you mean Grandpa? How do you know what happened in the Fourth Blight? Are you that old?"

Warden-Constable Fausten Amell is Lawrien's grandfather. He leads the Wardens when the Commander is away, a gruff elderly looking shemlen but very powerful. Epona had seen some of the fights he had been in with the darkspawn and the _energy_. The _power_. It was beastly.

She had been able to barely regain her focus on the battle, while the flat-ear who had sat next to her on the bridge, smirked in delight to himself. She wasn't too sure if it had been because of her expression, or something else entirely.

"Don't be daft girl!" Fausten snapped, shaking his head. "I can read perfectly fine."

"You can read?!" And much to Epona's amusement, the blonde sounded completely shocked.

The Commander swiftly cut in before Fausten could snap again. "You believe the Archdemon is hiding it's full power?"

Fausten seemed to regain himself, glancing towards the Commander. "By holding back most of his forces? Yeah. I even mentioned it the Loghain, I half regret it since the bastard won't stop grumbling to himself."

"He's trying to come up with strategies. Uncle Loghain does that at times." A black haired man spoke up.

"Eh? 'Uncle Loghain'? He doesn't have any siblings does he?" Fausten looked confused, glancing over at Duncan who shook his head.

"No, this is Cobian Cousland-"

"The pup?-" Epona thought she saw a flinch from the younger man but she wasn't too sure as it had been over quickly. "Oh shit-" The elderly Warden looked conflicted now, frowning as he rubbed the back of his hair. "Sorry kid I-"

'Cobian' somehow managed to politely interrupt, his mannerism calming. "Please, there is nothing to apologize for." The dark haired shemlen though frowned more softly. "I do believe I recall meeting you briefly, but I'm afraid to say I cannot recall where at the moment."

Fausten seemed to smirk as he glanced over at Duncan who scowled. "Well kid it was when Duncan here-"

"Moving swiftly on with this meeting-" Duncan's voice seemed to drown Fausten's reply who stifled a chuckle. "You will all be attending The Joining soon, you will go into the Kocari Wilds and collect a few vials of Darkspawn blood."

A voice caught Epona's attention, drawing her gaze to another flat-ear with a peculiar hairstyle, half of it curtained his face, meanwhile his uncloaked side had several scars running across it. "So, we're gonna just go into the Wilds, kill a few Darkspawn, then come back like we were successful? Sounds like a plan." He offered a grin.

"What also seems like a good idea is if you brats knew each other first." Fausten pointed out, crossing his arms. "And each other abilities. Such as, do any of our recruits know what any of the Wardens fighting style is?"

Cobian hesitantly opened his mouth to speak but Fausten immediately cut him off. "Not you. You know us already."

It seemed nobody knew, well Epona did since she had been with them for a short time now but why should she speak for these shemlen and the two children of the stone? It wasn't her problem if they didn't know.

Fausten just seemed to grumble. "Ciara. Enlighten them would you?"

The brunette shemlen raised an eyebrow. "Why me? You were the one who wanted to get to know each other."

"Because you and I have a little pact I can easily break if you don't." Fausten seemed to hint at, earning several bewildered looks.

Epona knew of their 'pact', Fausten had been burning a lot of things to make the campfire currently before them, but Fausten had agreed not to touch Ciara's books as long as they stayed out of each other's ways. What many people didn't know was the fact that the brunette and Fausten often contradict each other, strangely with how magic worked.

Ciara Howler wasn't a mage though, but she always seemed to have an answer on how to sort out magical related situations, Fausten Amell did too, but at the same time the pair's ways contradicted each other. Epona focused on the conversation again though when Ciara reluctantly sighed and spoke.

"For now we don't have time to introduce you to every Warden we have, but for now we should go with the basics. Commander Duncan is a rogue, so watch your pockets-" The brunette shemlen ignored the bemused look shot at her. "And our Warden-Constable Fausten is a mage. In fact so is Lawrien and De-" But she was cut off when the white haired flat-ear stomped his boot on her foot. "Fucker!"

"You're the fucker!"

"You're the one with the dick!"

Epona swore she heard Duncan groan while the irritating blonde shemlen laughed but Fausten spoke up again over the pair's arguing.

"This happens often. They get over it." Fausten waved at the pair vaguely before leaking on with the conversation. "Dexter is a warrior and Ciara is a rogue. You'll find out each other individual skills as we progress with fighting together as a team but right now it's most important to know who can defend you and who can blast away through the shitty stuff with enough fire power. The only problem is are any of our recruits mages?"

Duncan shook his head. "No, we didn't have time to go to the Circle."

Fausten seemed strangely disappointed. "Oh, so you couldn't check up on her?"

"She is fine. Last I heard from Irving she was ready to go through the Harrowing."

"Fuck sake Duncan that doesn't settle me at all!"

"Her friends will support her. You know that." Duncan retorted sternly, casting his eyes over Epona and her fellow recruits. "And this isn't the place to talk about it."

Fausten looked ready to snap again but strangely the voice that annoys Epona so often seemed to hold a strange power within it. "She is my little sister. She will be fine until she feels ready to join us."

"Jeez... Fine Lawrien you're right. She's my grand-kid so of course she'd be fine." The blonde seemed to grin once her grandfather sighed those words out.

Epona couldn't help but feel bewildered though by that look in her eyes.

"Alright so you have some kinda invisible dick which was long ago turned invisible while I can fuck people with my perfectly normal one." The white haired flat-ears voice reached her ears, much to her regret.

"I am a woman Dexter. The amount of times we've shared a bed should have proved that to you by now."

"You were a scrawny fourteen year old while I was ten." He smirked at her. "I was too innocent-"

"Ancestors I'm going to grow old before these two finish aren't I?" A bald headed dwarf caught her attention with a bulky structure and a long beard, with a simple grin on his lips. "Should we introduce ourselves before we all die of the Blight?"

"Ah, I apologize my friend." Duncan offered with a small smile. "We are used to our meetings turning away from their main point."

"Alright beard, start." Fausten waved vaguely at him.

"You have to admit, it is a lovely beard." The child of the stone offered another grin. "Anyway I just lost my name but you can call be Arador."

"How can someone lose their name? Did you write it down and lose the paper?" The blonde shemlen looked horrified at her eyes turned to the Warden-Constable's. "Grandpa! We need to find it!"

"...How are we related again?"

"You're my Grandpa!"

"Please continue Arador." Duncan turned away from the relatives.

"I'm a warrior and that 'individual skill'? You don't really wanna know." His eyes then turned to the redheaded drwaf, she stood there, frowning coldly, her arms crossed. "You're turn love."

"Call me that again and I'll break your arms." She offered with a stern look before glancing towards everyone else. "I'm Aciria Brosca and a rogue."

They waited a few moments for a bit more but when it was clear she wasn't going to speak again Duncan nodded to the black haired shemlen who had spoken earlier.

"I'm Cobian and have been training to be a warrior. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Lastly Epona was nodded to so with a sigh she reluctantly spoke.

"I am Epona Mahariel from the Sabrae Clan. I was a hunter for my clan."

_And now she was a recruit for the Grey Wardens._

**.:End of Chapter:.**

* * *

Sooo... I thought I would try redo my (kinda) failure with Dragon Age Origins: Rise From The Ashes Again. I keep looking back and going 'No! That was terrible! Why have I treated Loghain like that?! Why have I done this?! ARGGGGHHHH!' Yes I have read the books now, and they are brilliant! I've been working more on my characters and hopefully have gotten a better grasp at writing. So please, comment away at my work and tell me what is good and what sucks so I can improve for the next chapter. Please and thank you.

There are events that are in stone in my mind and plans, also things such as romances, etc, etc. All the Wardens are here, and there has been a sneaky one added, she would have sort of been the 'human commoner' if they had added that into the Origins games. As we go along her story will be told though so please give her a chance!

With all of that said, I guess welcome to Happy Endings, hope you enjoy it.

Warnings: Pretty much the same stuff in the game itself, swearing, adult-themes, same sex couples. Don't like? You might not wanna read...


End file.
